Osomatsu-san and The Stalker
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Osomatsu has a problem. A problem that none of the other brothers ever thought would happen in their NEET lives. What happens when Osomatsu doesn't want the others to get involved and the situation ends up spiraling out of control? Will the brothers be able to save their oldest brother or will he end up losing all he holds precious to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Gifts:

* * *

 _Author's Note: This idea popped into my head after seeing so many stories with Karamatsu having a littler stalker be it the reader or some OC. So, I thought why not do a bunch of stories that have my favorite victim- I mean, favorite Matsu's going through the same thing._

 **Summary: Osomatsu has a problem. A problem that none of the other brothers ever thought would happen in their NEET lives. What happens when Osomatsu doesn't want the others to get involved and the situation ends up spiraling out of control? Will the brothers be able to save their oldest brother or will he end up losing all he holds precious to him?**

 _Yeah, again pretty cliche if you ask me but, hey, wanted to give it a try and hope for the best._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. All credit goes to the original creators.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Choromatsu stared at the package in front of him with a look of anger. Him along with four of his other brothers had found it outside with the mail. He wasn't mad about the package, no it wasn't the packages fault, it was about who the package was for.

Osomatsu Matsuno.

"Whose credit card did he steal?" Karamatsu questioned looking at the package curiously.

He wasn't mad about the fact that his brother received a package. Well, he would be if the other took the money off his credit card but, since he hasn't gotten a call about any expenses being pulled from his account, it wasn't from his card.

"Not mine." Jyushimatsu shook his head rapidly, hand reaching out to undoubtedly open the package but, Karamatsu smacked his sleeved hand away before that could happen to the poor package.

Jyushimatsu was just curious. He wouldn't have been mad if the money had been from his account, and he certainly didn't mind that the package was for his dear eldest brother. Just the fact he wanted to know what was in the package, and he wanted to know now!

"Like Hell he could get away with it if it was mine." Todomatsu muttered crossing his arms and glaring at the poor defenseless package.

Of course the youngest was mad. His eldest brother who didn't give a shit about anything other than free drinks and pachinko got something that smelled suspiciously girly. If anything, he deserved this package more than his brother. With a pout, he looked at Ichimatsu and Choromatsu waiting for a response.

"Nope, my cards empty." Ichimatsu muttered under his breath, bottom half of his face tucked under his knees as per usual.

To be perfectly honest, Ichimatsu didn't really give a damn. This had nothing to do with him, his cats or any of his brothers but, no one wanted to listen to him so, he thought whatever. Might as well go if Jyushimatsu wanted to see that badly.

"I'd be damned before he got away with my credit card." Choromatsu growled lowly in his throat at the thought. "Than where did he get the money for it?"

Choromatsu was a bit miffed himself at the thought of his brother using his card. But, the thought of someone getting him this gift, pissed him off more than anything. People should not give shitbags like Osomatsu gifts of any kind, it's just spoiling him more than he already is.

The door of their room opened and in stepped their eldest brother looking extremely irritated at whatever he had been doing moments ago. Looking around the room, his eyebrow slowly rose at the guilty culprits.

"So…" He began. "Someone wanna explain why mom told me ya stole my package before I came home?"

Todomatsu swiftly looked at his phone as if he hadn't been trying see through the box with some hidden X-Ray power. Jyushimatsu's smile froze and his eyes became cat-like as he tried not to say anything. Ichimatsu simply turned around and began to play with a cat easily showing he didn't really care. Karamatsu pushed his glasses up in an attempt to hide his eyes from view. Choromatsu simply turned around and tried to play it off by picking up his idol magazine and flipping through it.

"Whatever." The red matsu muttered picking up the package but, once he saw the address his face went from curiosity to a grimace in an instant.

Not bothering to open it he tossed the package into a closet the others reserved for him as his personal garbage. Choromatsu's eyes widened in surprise while the others looked on in astonishment.

"Didn't you order that Osomatsu-niisan?" Todomatsu asked gesturing towards the closet with obvious confusion.

"No I didn't." Their older brother said, distaste obvious in his voice. "Look, I'm gonna go talk to mom."

And he left after that serious statement. The minute the door closed fully, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu were wretching the closet open before stopping at the sight before them.

"Choromatsu-niisan…" Jyushimatsu whispered looking at his third brother. "You might wanna see this."

Choromatsu and Karamatsu came over to the closet curiosity eating away at them. They were shocked to see multiple boxes, much like the one they brought in today, stacked in the closet. Looking over the boxes, they were surprised to see them from the same address repeatedly.

Glancing at each other, they nodded and snuck downstairs, where they heard their brother and mother talking.

"Mom, I'm telling you." The eldest was saying when they arrived. "He sent _another_ and I'm going to do something myself if the police won't."

"Sweetie, you need to calm down." She cooed gently petting the hand she was holding softly. "The police can't do anything because, he hasn't done anything threatening to you or our family."

He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. There was a determined look in his eye as he nodded to himself silently.

"Then, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind tomorrow." He stated simply, seemingly tired of the argument. "I'm going to let him down gently. I promise. I'll simply tell him I appreciate the gesture but, I'm not looking for any type of relationship."

Their mother nodded her head, before considering something.

"Osomatsu." She started gaining his attention. "I know it's a month too late but… _how did he get our address if you never told him and never invited him to our house?_ "

Choromatsu watched as Osomatsu's face blanked out for a few moments before it turned red in anger. He let out a huff of breath as he crossed his arms over his chest irritably.

"I don't know but, when I get there, he's gonna tell me." He muttered glaring at the table. "Mom, don't tell the others no matter what you do."

"But, why, dear?" His mother asked obviously confused.

Choromatsu was now angry, his older brother didn't want to tell them something about this… **issue**? _Even after it's happened more than once?_ His grip on Jyushimatsu's shoulder must've tightened because his younger brother made a low pained whine, making him quickly release his shoulder and mutter a quiet apology.

"I don't need them worrying about something I can handle when they have so much on their plates already." Osomatsu answered simply as he shrugged his shoulders. "Choromatsu and his 'Job Hunting', you know how he is."

Choromatsu knew he should have been upset with the way Osomatsu used quotation marks with his job hunting but, instead he felt oddly touched at how his older brother didn't want him to worry.

"Jyushimatsu has his own weird worries behind the smile, I just know it." The red Matsuno continued, making everyone glance at the yellow brother whose smile had vanished at the mention of his name.

The fifth brother continued staring at Osomatsu, eyes sad and wide as they gazed at his older brother. Sure, he had worries but, he didn't think they were too important to not be held off if his brother needed his help.

"Karamatsu has his own issues with his insecurities and all. Plus he doesn't have the luxury of four, two or three older brothers. He only has me and I promised him I'd be there for him." His brother continued on as their mother listened a soft look in her eyes. "I can't disappoint him, like I've disappointed all our other little bros. I just can't handle that!"

Karamatsu felt his heart break into a million shards as he stared at his older brother. Sure, he had insecurity problems but, he was much stronger than his brother emotionally. He knew he would be able to support the both of them physically and emotionally. He just wish his brother would confide in him a bit.

"Ichimatsu and Todomatsu are both worries of their own in two separate packages." Osomatsu was beginning to ramble at this point and he knew it. He just needed his mom to not tell them. "Please mom! I'm begging you!"

Choromatsu felt his stomach go cold when his mother nodded her consent to their oldest brother's request.

"Thank you mama." He said, gratitude obvious in his voice.

He stood up a determined look on his face once more.

"Now to teach that guy a lesson." And he made his way out the door.

"You can come out now, boys."

Choromatsu stiffened as he slowly came out from behind the door with his brothers in toe. Soon, they were bowing in front of their mother, who was frowning at them pointedly.

"Please forgive us…." Choromatsu and his brothers said in sync as they stared at the floor. "And, please don't tell Osomatsu-niisan we were listening the whole time."

"I'll forgive you and I won't tell… if you follow your brother to that man's house and make sure nothing happens to him." She said as she looked at her children. "I don't trust whoever this guy is and it seems like something a lot worse is going down that Osomatsu won't even tell me."

Choromatsu looked at his mom in shock before nodding his head almost automatically as his mind kick started into overdrive. He faintly saw all his other brothers nod their heads as well.

"Don't worry mom," Karamatsu said in his real voice, not his "cool" voice. "We'll make sure nothing happens to Aniki."

"Yeah, we'll protect him." Ichimatsu said softly as he shared a look with Jyushimatsu who nodded his head so rapidly, they thought it might fall off.

"Well, let's go before we miss him." Todomatsu said in a serious tone, as he pocketed his phone and stood up. The others quickly followed his lead.

* * *

They followed Osomatsu as he left the part of town that housed people like their family, comfortably stable and go straight to the slightly richer part of town. They followed him as his calm steps stopped in front of a white house styled to fit in with the times, unlike their own ancient home.

"I wonder who this guy even is." Ichimatsu grounded out as he looked at the house in slight awe.

"He must have some status." Todomatsu muttered. "Otherwise, he'd never be able to live here."

"Then, why have interest in our shitbag, no-status older brother?" Choromatsu questioned as he looked over at Todomatsu, the social expert.

"It's opening." Jyushimatsu whispered bringing everyone's attention back to the house.

They leaned a bit closer so they could hear the conversation better.

* * *

When the house's door opened Osomatsu took a deep breath and frowned as he stared at the one who opened the door.

"Osomatsu-kun!" The black haired male exclaimed with obvious happiness and affection as he looked at the smaller male. "What brings you here? Are you finally going to accept my proposal?"

"Er… no," Osomatsu sighed as he ran a hand through his silky black hair. "I'm here to tell you to stop sending gifts to my house. **Again**. Seriously, Midori, I appreciate the effort but, I just can't date you."

The male-Midori- looked crestfallen but, fixed his face into a plastic smile instantly, plotting something behind the smile. Before Osomatsu had time to process anything or question him further, Midori's hand flew out and gripped Osomatsu's face pulling it close to himself in an instant. Choromatsu's eyes widened when the other stole his older brother's lips in a kiss.

He felt Karamatsu get up and rush over, when they caught sight of the tears glistening down the elder's face.

When Karamatsu got there, he wrenched his brother away from the male holding him tightly. Osomatsu gave a shuddering breath as he tried to take in his surroundings, hands gripping the front of Karamatsu's hoodie that Choromatsu was sure it'd rip. Midori looked livid, as he stared at the second eldest who glared right back at him.

"Stay away from Osomatsu-niisan!" Choromatsu found himself growling at the male who spat in his direction but, kept his eyes locked on his target. "He already said he didn't like you, so why make it more painful?"

"Because, I love him." The man said a crazed look in his eyes. "And, I will have him. Just you wait."

And the door was slammed shut in their faces as Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu attempted to pry Osomatsu's hands from Karamatsu hoodie and Todomatsu called the police, who were refusing to help as "no real danger has happened."

Choromatsu stared in front of him as he felt rage fill him. The police weren't going to be of any help in this situation, if their eldest brother's reaction was anything to gauge on, it was obvious this has happened more than once.

' _I won't let him hurt Osomatsu-niisan.'_ He thought before they began heading home.

* * *

By the time they made it home, Osomatsu was asleep on Karamatsu's back and they were all exhausted and on edge. Todomatsu hadn't picked up his phone since his squabble with the police over the phone about needing help.

Jyushimatsu had been eerily quiet, whispering with Ichimatsu the whole walk home. His smiled hadn't made a reappearance once the whole time since the forced kiss, when it disappeared.

Ichimatsu was obviously trying to get Jyushimatsu to smile or say something but, it wasn't working as the fourth brother had been trying since they first left that cursed house. Choromatsu mentally thanked Ichimatsu for at least trying.

Karamatsu was holding onto Osomatsu tightly the whole time, every time someone even looked over the wrong way, they got a dark glare from Karamatsu's black-blue colored eyes. His smile gone from his face as he looked at the floor the gentle look in his eyes replaced by a protectiveness that burned brightly.

Choromatsu himself, was anxiously wringing his hands in his hoodie's they walked. On the inside he was basically drowning himself in his worry. _His older brother had been hiding this from them for how long?_ _**What else had he been hiding from them?**_

Their mom was standing anxiously near the doorway when they arrived. She quickly went upstairs, gesturing for Ichimatsu to follow, to set the futon up for their brother to lie in while they would fill her in.

He gave a sigh and took a glance at the darkening sky with tired eyes. This was going to be a long night.

' _At least he's safe…'_ He thought quietly as he took his shoes off. ' _For now…'_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, this was a longer chapter than normal. Saw if I mashed a lot into one chapter. I'll try to do better on my next chapter for this. If this is posted during the school year, than I probably forgot to actually post this because I finished this on August 30, 2016._

 _I'm stuck on my other stories, so if you have any idea's regarding them, then, please by all means, comment or email me._

 _CirnoBAKA44_

 _Well, that's all my adorable fans._

 _Bye-Bii~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Talk and Brotherly Protection:

* * *

 _Author Note: Holy shiet, how long has it been since I've come to this account and website haha… Anyway, I am back now with an hopefully awesome chapter for Osomatsu and the Stalker. I hope you enjoy this. Although, I can't wait for the next episode of Osomatsu-san 2 to come out now! :)_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Akatsuka Fujio-sensei. R.I.P**

 **NOW, ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Karamatsu awoke in the middle of the night covered in sweat.

' _Osomatsu…'_ He thought, looking for his eldest brother relieved to see him lying peacefully cuddled up to Choromatsu's side. ' _It was just a dream.'_

A whimper escaped the red matsu's mouth as he curled tighter against the third eldests' side. A soft look appeared in the second brother's eyes as he laid back down. They were going to have a long talk tomorrow.

' _No one messes with our brother and gets away with it.'_ He thought grimly. ' _We'll get Osomatsu and_ _ **Midori**_ _to understand that.'_

With that Karamatsu fell back asleep to the sounds of his brother's snoring and thoughts on his love.

* * *

The next morning after their parents left, Karamatsu rounded his younger brothers up and sat them in their room before scouting for their older brother. He found him in the living room staring blankly at the screen. Not seeing but, lost in his own world.

"Aniki," He began, catching the other occupants attention. "Come upstairs, we need to have a talk."

Osomatsu stared at him, brows furrowed and confusion settling onto his features. But, nonetheless he followed the blue Matsuno upstairs.

"What's up Karamachuu?" Osomatsu questioned, plastic smile pasting itself onto his face like a second skin. The smile slipped off his face upon seeing all his younger brothers all staring at him with sad concerned eyes. "What's going on guys?"

"You tell us Osomatsu-niisan." Todomatsu countered, phone lying forgotten and untouched. "Who was that guy yesterday? Midori?"

Osomatsu visibly stiffened at the name, body sitting rigid next to Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu, both ready if he turned into a flight risk.

"He's just a weirdo…" He answered stiffly. "He just needs to get over it."

"Over what?" Ichimatsu mumbled into his knees, anxiously waving a cat toy over a kitten's head.

"Over me…" The words were whispered, almost inaudibly. "It's been months."

Todomatsu was about to go back to interrogating the eldest when his painful brother stopped him with a hand up.

"Look," He started, waving a hand in front of the others face. No reaction came from the red Matsu. "He's not here anymore…"

"Osomatsu-niisan, can you hear me?" Choromatsu called out softly bending to sit in front of the other and taking his hand gently. "Squeeze once for yes."

A firm squeeze.

"Where are you Osomatsu?" Karamatsu joined in shifting to face his brother properly.

"...a date with Midori…" He murmured, a dazed expression crossing his face.

"What's Midori like?" Karamatsu asked, earning questioning looks from the others.

"Nice and understanding…"

"What changed?" Choromatsu murmured, running the pad of his thumb over the back of the other's hand.

"He started demanding more of my attention after you guys came back… all of it." The room fell silent upon learning that it was after they had left, their brother's vulnerability had caught the attention of this guy. "Said I had to choose between him or you guys… I told him I wasn't choosing him over you. Left after that."

"After that?" Todomatsu murmured, wrapping his arms around Osomatsu's shoulders. "Can you tell us more or do you want to stop? Squeeze twice for no and once for yes."

Two consecutive squeezes, they were going to continue.

"Started threatening you guys… kept trying to talk to me and see me…" A shaky intake of breath. "Sent presents and packages I didn't want… I tried to hide it, didn't want you to know about him…."

Osomatsu continued talking which slowly turned into unintelligible mumbles and murmurs. His breathing began to hitch and pick up until he was gasping. Jyushimatsu, who was paralyzed this whole time, leaped into action. Running off, he returned with a handful of putty.

Prying Choromatsu's hand away, he opened Osomatsu's hand palm up and placed the putty into the other's palm.

"Osomatsu-niisan, can you hear me?" He asked, voice unnaturally quiet. "Nod once."

A shaky nod, that looked more like a jerky movement of the head, than a nod.

"Good, now close your hand tightly." Trembling the digits slowly closed over the putty, gently squeezing curiously. "What does it feel like?"

The gentle squeezing continued for a few more minutes before the other answered. "Putty."

"Good, what does it smell like?" The other lifted the putty hesitantly to his nose.

"Smells like Jyushimatsu's sweater and…" Another sniff, a look of disgust landed on his features. "Cat piss?"

Ichimatsu blushed as he apologized softly turning away from Jyushimatsu's piercing stare, pupils wide and cat-like.

"Good, now look at me nii-san." He softly commanded the older male. Osomatsu's eyes flickered to his fifth brother and he flinched back slightly before steeling himself and moving closer. "We will protect you, we won't let him hurt you and he will pay for hurting you."

The rest of their brothers nodded as it slowly sunk into the eldests' mind. When it did a small shaky smile appeared onto his face.

"Thank you." He said, face slowly turning into his grin though not quite reaching his eyes. "I really needed that reality check."

"But," Karamatsu cut in. "There'll be some ground rules first."

Osomatsu nodded as he slowly felt himself relax to the comfort of his brothers protection.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I finished it! YAYAYAYAY! Anyway, while rocking out to the Osomatsu-san 2's opening I have felt like I have made perfection for myself. I am proud and happy!_


End file.
